


My First Kiss

by saiyanfolklore



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Post-Dragon Ball Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyanfolklore/pseuds/saiyanfolklore
Summary: Bra is sixteen and it's her debut at Capsule Corp's Annual Ball what could go wrong?She couldn't imagine her perfect night would change her life forever.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulla Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	My First Kiss

She was sixteen and it was her debut at Capsule Corp's Annual Ball. Bra was so nervous, her mother gave her the honor of open the ball this year and told her to bring a pretty date with a wink. Of course, her father went nuts for weeks but her mother always managed to make him accept the idea.

The heiress decided to call Jim as her date he was a nice guy from school besides they already had a few dates. At school they were called the perfect couple by everyone. What no one knew was that every time he tried to kiss her she freaked out. Bra didn’t even know why however he always respected her.

Since he was a gentleman and kind to her she decided she couldn’t be absurd anymore. Today was a big day the heiress was prepared and she wanted to be kissed. Their first kiss would be perfect like she dreamed. All she needed right now was to find the damn Jim who disappeared when they had like ten minutes to get ready.

"Hey princess...lost something?" she shivered from head to toes. Bra was so distracted that she didn't sense his presence. Times like this she could understand all the stupid girls who fell in his bed. Regaining her composure she got away from him away like it didn't affect her to her core.

"Can you stop being a jerk?" she hissed. "You know I could use some help here I'm trying to find my date he went to the toilet and disappeared. I'm trying to call him but no answer and I can't leave this room because in minutes they will announce my entrance." She knew she was sounding desperate but it did the trick to get his help. Still, Goten rolled his eyes for her drama.

"I will get your brother and try to find this dumbass. You wait right here and relax that pretty head of yours. When they call you just go and break a few hearts with your 'big entrance' ". He winked and gave her favorite smiled.

“Ok, Don Juan. I'll be right here but please be fast we have like 10 minutes”.

"Teenager boys, when will they learn? You don't keep pretty girls waiting". He said while he was leaving. Bra turned around as fast and pretended she didn't pay attention or care for his flirt but she was red as a tomato and her heart was beating so fast. The blunette hated Goten sometimes.

Bra was so sure that the crush she had on him died the day she found out his true nature but she'd be lying if she didn't admit she picked the red dress because it was his favorite color.  
Before her wondering went further she heard her name. She prepared herself and prayed that Jim was waiting for her at the end of the stairs.

Of course, he wasn't she was going to be embarrassed in front of all these people. She couldn't believe this but her pride keeps her going on. She wouldn't cry and hoped her brother would save her.

When she was in the middle of the stairs she saw her savior looking at her as she was the most precious thing in the world. Goten didn't look like the womanizer he was but like the sweet boy, she knew he used to be.

She couldn't help but smile. When he got her hand to lead them to the dancing floor. She looked deep in his eyes and whisper "thank you".

When they got in the middle he put his hand on her waist and brought her close while she put her hand around his neck. Her favorite song started to play and they locked their eyes "Princess, I would never let you fall". Time stands still while they were comfortable and started to dance to the beat of the slow song.

After while the other couples started to join them but all she could see was Goten. She wanted to be like this forever if she could. She felt so safe in his arms and he seemed to be lost in the moment too. They were quiet staring at each other until the song ended.

Then the spell broke and she saw the commotion in a corner near the toilets. She saw Maron's hair and run to see what was happening. Bra didn't even listen Goten right behind trying to stop her.  
"You piece of shit! You almost destroyed her night! Let me go, Maron, I will break this jerk's face! If uncle Vegeta was here this shithead would be dead".

"What the ..." Bra was speechless when she took the scene in front of her.

Jim was on the floor. By the look in his face, he was in pain while one hand was trying to hold his man parts. His shirt was open and his hair was a mess beside him was a scared Sarah, one of her closest friends from school, with her dress all out of the place. Then it hit her and she understood everything. They were fooling around behind her back all this time that's why he disappeared.  
How could she be so stupid? She could feel her body started to shake and the tears wanting to come down. Two strong hands came to hold her. It was Goten she didn't need to look to know. She felt humiliated.

Her brother arrived as well and took a look at the scene. However, before anyone could say anything Jim looked right in her in the eyes and she knew things wouldn’t end well.

"Why are you crying Bra? What did you expect from me? I'm a man I can't help. We were going out for more than one month and you didn't let me kiss you. I have needs when everyone at school called you The Ice Princess I thought they were maroons... but they were right".

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she heard her brother scream and sensed the coldness in his voice just like their father. Meanwhile, Pan was still trying to make Maron let her go.

"What? It's all true! She is such a TEASE who thinks she's THAT special because she's rich and beautiful. But when you let that fall all you have is a shallow and frigid girl that’s no better than any other whor..."

He didn’t finish the sentence at all. Everything happened so fast. Before anyone could react Jim was pushed outside to the balcony and when they got there the was a lot of blood all over the place Goten was punching him like a mad man. She never saw him like this.

"GOTEN STOP, PLEASE! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

She heard herself screaming and then he stopped and looked up to her. He lost control and now he was ashamed it was all in his eyes.

She got close to him and put a hand in his arm. He looked back at her. "He isn't worth". The heiress assured him with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah he isn't but he deserved it." Her brother said beside her. When she glanced at him she could see he wished he was the one who punched Jim.

"Goten take Bra from here. I will hand this piece of trash and do some damage control before it gets to Mom's ears."

In what felt like a second she was again in Goten arms flying. Be in his arms always felt amazing and she started to calm down closing her eyes.

The night was cold and a shiver passed through her. She thought they were going home but then they stopped. Goten let her go and she opened her eyes feeling the loss of his warm body.  
He was taking his suit off and soon she felt it around her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost control as I did". He said while she was still taking a sigh from the place where they stopped. It was beautiful they could see all West City from there.

"It doesn't matter now Jim was stupid and..."

"It does matter Bra, I saw fear in your eyes". He said looking down.

“Of course I was afraid Goten. I would never forgive myself if you killed some guy because I’m a stupid girl who freaks out when someone tries to kiss her."

"You are not stupid..." He frowned like he was trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"No, I am. All my friends already had their first kiss. Girls from school are making out with guys all the time. It's not a big deal but I'm still here acting like a kid because I'm afraid. I put a mask on and I act like this cool popular girl that is above everyone that will never have a heartbroken. It's all a facade because I still wait for the right guy, the right moment, the perfect place. That's the reason I'm always freaking out. I fear that when happens I will feel no butterflies I will feel nothing at all. I will realize that I'm everything everyone says. The Ice Princess!"

She pulled everything out of her chest it was relief and tears were falling. Bra didn't know why she was saying all of this to him she hadn't been this open with anyone ever in her life not even with Pan.

"Hey, that jackass was wrong everyone is wrong!" Goten's hand went to her chin making sure she looked him in the eyes.

"You don't know!" the heiress lamented.

"No, I do know. You’re the smartest and most beautiful girl I know and you won't ever frigid. Do you know why?" she shook her head in response. "Because every time I look in your eyes I can see that fire in them the kind that makes a man crazy things until he's consumed by it."

She was speechless for the second time this night. The heiress beamed with adoration right at this moment she knew she loved the man in front of her. Goten finally saw her today it was in his eyes. He didn't see her as a woman who he would take but he saw her beyond the kid or his best friend little sister. Goten knew that in front of him was this amazing innocent girl who trusts him so much and just wanted to be kissed. Damn the world because he would kiss her and so he did.

  
When their lips touch she knew he was right. She wasn’t an Ice Princess because her legs were all jelly and the butterflies were all over her stomach. Bra felt like she was on fire and never imagined that a womanizer as Goten could kiss a girl so sweetly. The little Saiyan felt like she was the most precious thing in the world but wanted to cry because even if he wasn’t pitting her the sweetness and innocence of this kiss told she was someone he wouldn't dare to touch. This was a one-time thing and she would hold it dearly in her memory forever.

That day changed everything and nothing for both of them. She got her perfect first kiss but also her first heartbreak.

Goten knew he was damned. He would never forget this girl who trusted him with her first kiss when he was the last man in this world deserved it. He was a lost soul and this perfect girl in his arms was above his league even if it feels like she was made for him. Bra would have the world at her feet. She would break a dozen hearts along the way. Although she wouldn't know that in this special moment her sweet lips also broke this man's heart.

That would be their first secret but not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a one shot fic I hope you guys like it's my first time writing in English and I had no beta so please be nice about it. I always liked the idea of Bra/Bulla and Goten but we don't have so much content about them so I decided to let my imagination and writing in.


End file.
